The House of Gonzo/The Seal of Gonzo
The Seal of Gonzo is an official symbol of the House of Gonzo, used by the family to mark their property and their loyalty to the house. In its original conception, the seal had been a star of five points, each point representing a founder of the House and was colored red to show the families undying loyalty to Zamorak. During the Fifth Age, after the beginning of the Era of Aztarwyn, a snake was added to embody the cold-blooded nature of a Gonzo and just so happened to be Aztarwyn's favorite animal. The Seal has been used many times, most often in rituals and the marking of the seal on ones body to signify their loyalty to the house. It is also used on many flags, most notably Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, and is also present in the sky of Hauptsitz, currently with a red aura to signify the Era of Tetnaziwyn. It is also the official symbol for the Aztarwynian religion and the Church of Aztarwyn. History Symbolism and Meaning The symbols and meanings of the seal. The Five The Five Points of the Seal are the five points of the pentagram in the seal, each representing a founder of the House of Gonzo. It can also be noted that the more influential and important founders can be found on the left side, those of which are Azeroth and Milatnr, as both have had their own impact of which were greater than Elandre and Xephon. As well as each founder having a point, each founder has a virtue tagged along with them that makes the Gonzo Motto. Each of these are Perseverance, Wisdom, Deceit, Wrath and Command for Xephon, Milatnr, Elandre, Azeroth and Arrondal in the same order. Each describes a founder based on their history with the former Gonzo Tribe on Freneskae, for what they have been known for. These may have been edited during the course of time, as others had become famous for different things, however this is unknown as all elder members of the House have since passed on. For the better part of Gonzo history, this portion of the Seal had been dominant until the Fifth Age, when the Seal was edited and included the Snake. The Snake The Snake is the newest addition to the seal, having been inserted sometime during the end of the Fifth Age to mark the reign of Aztarwyn, as his favorite animal was a snake. This had very little meaning however until Aztarwyn's claimed "Ascension to Godhood," in which the second part of the Gonzo Motto was inserted and finally constructed. The Snake itself represents the power of Aztarwyn, and even in death, his presence is eternal within the house. The Snake is also black to represent the usage of Shadow Magic within the family. The Center Other Uses Trivia *Originally, there was only one version of the Seal, which is shown in the infobox. However, after the Orders of Skodanov and Altus were made, the other versions came to be and now made to be that the current seal is a creation of Aztarwyn during his reign of the family. Category:Gonzo Family Category:Aztarwynian Category:Symbols Category:Zamorakian